


Right Into My Heart

by perryshmirtz



Series: Perryshmirtz Drabbles [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, i have a lot of feelings about heinz's singing voice okay, this is just kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryshmirtz/pseuds/perryshmirtz
Summary: Heinz loves to sing, but he's never sung a love song before...





	

Today was a lazy day.

Some days, they just needed a lazy day. A day when Perry would walk into the apartment to breakfast rather than a trap and listen to Heinz talk about the inane things he’d done over the past week instead of a backstory. A day when they could just lounge and watch soap operas and be together. And today was a lazy day.

Perry lay curled up, asleep, on the couch next to Heinz, who was messing with a little portable radio he’d bought online earlier that week. The radio wasn’t working, so he’d decided to open up the back of it and mess around with the circuits until something happened. He pushed something back into place…  
“There we go!” Perry opened an eye to look at Heinz’s smile. “See, Perry the Platypus, I told you I could get it working again! And I didn’t even shock myself! Hey, Love Händel.” Sure enough, ‘You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart’ was just starting up. It was a little staticky, but Danny’s voice could be heard loud and clear.

“I should have known from how I felt when we were together…”

“And even more when we were apart,” Heinz sang softly with the music. Perry blinked and looked up at him, a bit surprised. Heinz hoped he wasn’t blushing. He’d sung for Perry so often during different schemes, but this was something different. A love song.

“You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin, you snuck your way right into my heart,” he sang, louder now. Perry sat up and moved closer, close enough to take Heinz’s hand in his own. He was listening now. A love song was such an intimate thing, Heinz thought. Not something to share with your nemesis. But maybe it was something to share with his nemesis.

“I… I know I don’t have the best voice,” Heinz apologized. He knew he could sound raspy and out of tune, despite the fact that he sang constantly. “It’s a good song, huh, Perry the Platypus?” Perry nodded. The instrumental break played on in the background as Heinz spoke again. “Perry, I think this song is about you. I mean, not that Love Händel wrote it about you, but… it’s about you. T-to me.”

Perry made a soft purring sound of agreement. Heinz’s heart fluttered.

“I put up barriers to shield my emotions, a wall that you could never break apart. But like a ninja of love rappelling down from above, you snuck your way right into my heart… oh yeah,” Heinz finished. His voice wavered a bit at the end of the song. The last bit of instrumentals started up, but neither of them were listening to the song anymore. Rather, they were staring at each other, having a wordless conversation.

Heinz could tell just by looking at Perry that he felt the same way. The song was about them; it was theirs. And although they’d never acknowledged it, at least not out loud, there was something between them. Something that wasn’t quite a friendship and wasn’t quite a relationship, something just in between. And it was something wonderful. Something to sing about.

Perry let go of Heinz’s hand and, with the faintest content smile on his face, crawled into Heinz’s lap and curled up again. Heinz gasped, but Perry didn’t seem to notice. He was almost asleep again. In Heinz’s lap.

He trusts me that much?

Heinz settled one hand on Perry’s soft back and ran his thumb in little circles through his fur. And as they lay there, Perry asleep and Heinz almost there himself, he hummed the song.

Their song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Find me on tumblr @perryshmirtz, that's where this work was originally posted. This may have a sequel at some point? <3 <3


End file.
